


Rammstein : Kindergarten

by Rammboy



Series: Rammstein One Shots [6]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Children, Eternal Diva, Funny, Humor, I Tried, Inspired by Fanart, Kindergarten, Mathematics, Messy, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, School, Teacher Flake, Teaching, The whole story is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Flake just being a math teacher and the others being his students. Just pure Rammstein Chaos :)Inspired byFrenchie Becky's fanart on Instagram
Series: Rammstein One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Rammstein : Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy :)  
> Welcome on my new one shot ^^  
> As you can see it's not a slash one, just pure chaos. I tried to make it funny but it's not my division ^^' so please don't judge too much. Thanks.  
> Hope you'll enjoy !
> 
> Check [the fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBLheiFID8w/) first ;)

Flake’s nerves were giving up. Like really. He suddenly turned around toward the boys that were chatting like they didn’t care about the lesson, “BOYS!” He yelled and poor Oliver fell down his chair because of the fear, emitting a big ‘BOOM’ as his butt hit the wooden floor. Obviously Paul burst out laughing, making Flake angrier. He was fuming, “BOYS! Shut up and listen!” He shouted and the boys were silent, Paul giggling quietly to a blushing Oliver. Flake sighed and adjusted his glasses on his nose before turning back to the board. As he was writing some calculus, he heard a chair creaking, as if someone was rocking on it. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He was really patient. He slowly turned around and looked at Schneider, who was indeed rocking on his chair. Christoph stopped quickly, his hands flying to take a grip on the table but failed. Results: headfirst against his book. He groaned in pain, rubbing his face, as Paul was back into laughers, “Paul shut up and Christoph, stop swinging on your chair or you will fall,” Flake sighed. These guys were going to be the death of him. “We’re already behind boys!” Flake complained, trying to make them understand that they were late on the school program.

“Uh Sir we are on the first day,” Oliver said innocently, his hand slightly rose. Flake pressed his lips in a straight line.

“And if you all are still being like that, we will be even more late, so pay attention,” Flake ignored the fact that Oliver was right. He was a math teacher after all; he couldn’t let a student contradict him. Once everyone had calmed down and paid attention to our poor Flake, the teacher could finally ask his question: “So, little calculus--”

“Haha I’m so fast at calculus!” Paul cheered, cutting Flake off.

“Paul shut up,” Flake sighed again, “How much is 25x6+32?” 

“A lot,” Richard answered with a shrug. Flake rolled his eyes.

“241!” Paul yelled, sat up and did a dab before sitting down. Flake was like ‘Wtf?’

“Paul you’re not even close to the right answer…” Flake sounded so desperate because of Paul’s stupidity.

“What? I told you I was fast; I never said that I was good at math!” Paul whined, crossing his arms. Flake facepalmed and sighed for the millionth time of the day.

“Alright alright… Who’s got the _right_ answer then?” He asked, looking at everyone, “Richard?”

“Come on I’m too fabulous for that,” the black haired man answered and ran a hand through his hair, like the diva he was. Flake was really desperate. He looked at the others, Paul having moved, sitting next to Richard, chatting with him, Schneider and Till looking like they were sleeping. He then looked at Oliver in a final hope.

“Uh… 182?” Oliver said and Flake could have cried in relief. _At least_ one of them was paying attention.

“Very good Oliver, I’m glad to see that _somebody_ is listening to me in here,” Flake said, accenting the ‘somebody’ so the others would maybe stop messing with him. Till huffed but Flake didn’t hear and began writing the next calculus on the board. Till then turned to Oliver with a dark expression.

“Back off, he’s mine. Don’t even dare,” Till growled and faced back the board, smiling slightly at Flake who was still writing, leaving Oliver with a weird expression on his face (the one on the fanart), “I’d pound his ass so hard that he’d forget his own name,” Till muttered, looking at Flake’s butt. Schneider heard him and shifted away from Till.

“Eww Till! That’s disgusting!” He yelled and Flake immediately turned around.

“Christooooph!” Everyone froze on their spot and looked at Flake who was as red as a tomato from the anger, even Paul and Richard that were making fun of each other in the back of the classroom. Schneider smiled slightly, trying to hide the fact that he was terrified of Flake, because he knew what a furious Flake was able to do.

“Y-Yeah that’s me,” he answered innocently.

“Shut up, all of you. Paul, go back to your seat, Richard can survive without you, Oliver, stop with that face you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Schneider, stop yelling and sit correctly on your chair, and Till… Can you stop looking at me like you’d devour me please? It’s awkward,” Flake was getting embarrassed. Till smiled naughtily and looked down at his copybook. Flake sighed once again and looked back at his book. Suddenly the bell rang, making the poor teacher jump and the others cheer.

“Yayyy!” Paul yelled and ran out of the classroom, dragging Richard with him. Schneider quickly put his stuff in his bag and began to run toward the door but tripped on the feet of his chair and fell down on the floor. Oliver chuckled at him as he was calmly packing his things, taking his time so he wouldn’t wallow like Schneider did. Soon they were all outside, enjoying their freedom, except Till, who was still in the classroom. He slowly walked toward the desk where Flake was sat and leaned in.

“I really like you, and I spent the whole time starring at you, and I just realized I was in wrong class,” Till laughed nervously, “You’re not even my math teacher,” he chuckled and put his bag on his back, “But it was cool, I’m definitely coming back. See ya,” Till winked at Flake and walked out of the room. Flake facepalmed. His students were just pure messes, two silent ones, but one that wasn’t even in his class, one that had a bad relationship with chairs and tables, a diva, and a child. The year was going to be so long.


End file.
